


If the Sun Stopped Shining, Would you Still Stand by my Side?

by Anonymous



Category: Inspired by Wings of Fire, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fluff Bean Fae, Gen, Inspired by Wings of fire - Freeform, Small use of Warriors terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fae's life is simple. Her cave is quiet. Her island is quiet. Nothing much happens. She likes that. Quiet is peaceful.The Humans are the noisy ones. They are loud, rippling the stillness and the calmness.The loud always outshine the quiet.
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. There was a time

The quiet dripping of water echoed through the cave, along with the rustling of dragons shuffling throughout the cave. Claws clicked on the cold stone, young dragons running about the dark stone caverns.

Fae's eyes fluttered open, her ears flicked, and she curled her tail inward, hoping to savor a bit more warmth. After finally accepting that she was awake, she lifted her head and stretched her arms, the frills on her arms twitching. She took a moment to straighten up her fur and spines that ran along her back down onto her tail.

Once she was finished, she then pressed her nose into her father's messy fur, waking him up.

"Wha? Who- oh Fae," He said groggily, turning his head in her direction, "night's only just begun, why are you up so early?" Fae blinked at him, gazing into his soft green eyes.

"I thought you might want to watch the sunset with me." Fae mused, looking toward the exit of the cave. Her fur fluffed up as a cold breeze swept through the cave. Her father yawned and stretched his wings out.

"All right, but we better be fast, or we might miss it." He warned, rising to his feet. "Do you want me to lift you up there, or do you want to climb?" Her father questioned.

"I can climb." She replied simply, rising herself.

"Alright then, meet you there." He yawned, slowly spreading his wings and drifting toward the outlook.

The outlook was a stone ledge near the top of the cave, and from there you could see the entire valley, and you either had to fly or climb there. The climb from Fae's nest could hardly be considered a climb, it was just hopping on some broken stalactites and walking on some thin rock ledges. Her type of dragon had excellent grip, meant to hang from the ceiling of caves, so she wasn't worried.

After the last few rock ledges had been conquered, Fae made her way to the stone opening, finding her father sitting there, tail wrapped around his claws. The sunset was fading, the sun slipping behind the hills, darkening the valley, but from the outlook, the sun was still bright.

She padded over to where her father was sitting, and found a large smooth rock to sit on. One side of the rock was warm from the sun, so she shifted herself so that most of her body was on that side. The sunset was a mix of oranges and pinks, with small specks of blue. The clouds were long and thin, tainted with the colors of the sky.

It's like you dropped flowers into a pool of water and the colors bled out.

"You should see the sunset on the beach." Her father murmured, breaking the silence "It's right on the other side of those hills." He pointed to the hills below the horizon.

Fae nodded silently, only imagining the colors of the sky reflecting on the endless water. She had been on the beach before, only at night though, even then, it was beautiful.

Whenever she was on the beach, her father would tell her stories of other dragons that lived far across the sea, and dragons that lived in the sea, how they had rough scales instead of soft fur, how some could shoot venom, while others could breathe fire. Then he would snort and say,

'But all that power, and they can't even see two tail lengths in front of them at night!' Father was the only dragon Fae knew of that talked about what was across the sea, but whenever she would ask him if he'd been there, he'd laugh and say the trip was far too long for a single dragon to fly across, and that water dragons were the only ones known to have crossed the ocean.

Fae wondered if she'd ever get to meet a water dragon, the only other breed of dragon known to have night vision. Over all the dragons she'd heard of, water dragons were the best, with gills to breathe underwater, webbed claws and spines, and a powerful tail fin, if Fae had to be any other dragon, she would be a water dragon.

Fae glanced behind her, the moon was barely peeking over the edge of the cliffside, and in front of her, the sun had only just left behind the hills. Fae and her father sat there in silence, as the sky continued to darken, but it never got too dark, as the semi circle moon lit the sky.

Fireflies danced in the distance, which confused Fae, it was Leaf-Fall, fireflies didn't come until Greenleaf. Strange.

Wait, they seemed to be getting bigger, and they had a more orange-ish glow, not the yellow-green glow that fireflies usually had. Fae's father must have seen them, because he rose to his feet, letting out a deep growl.

"Fireflies don't usually look like that," Fae questioned "Do they?" She looked at her father with a worried look in her eyes.

"No." He replied flatly, his green eyes narrowing, scanning the valley. His claws curled, scraping the stone. He hissed, "Those are humans." his ears flattening to his head.

"Humans..." Fae repeated, worried. Her father had mentioned humans before, the small, dangerous mammals, whose small paws could make dangerous weapons.

One of the elder dragons had told her about a human who had shot his wing with a stick that had a very sharp rock tip, enough to pierce flesh. But one thing still confused her, what was the glow?

"Father?" Fae asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, his gaze not shifting to look away from the humans.

"What is that glow?"

"Fire."


	2. I used to look into my father's eyes

"Fire?

"Mhm." He nodded softly. "Humans somehow found a way to harness fire." His gaze darkened. "Stupid little..." He muttered under his breath. He spread his wings. "I'm going to see if I can scare them away," A small smile spread across his face, "Shouldn't be hard, they aren't very intimidating."

Fae was still worried, does he not remember the elder who still has a hole in his wing from humans? Those tiny things are kinda intimidating, dad. 

As she watched her father fly down to where the humans were approaching, worry clawed at her stomach, she really hoped her father could scare them away.

Fae's father neared the humans, claws slashing toward them, growling and roaring. One human slashed at him with a large claw made of shiny stones, and he jumped back and let out another roar. Her father fluffed up and flared his wings, growling. The humans responded by waving their fire sticks and advancing. Fae's father backed away. He flew back up to the outlook and let out a sigh.

"Go warn the cave, I need to make sure they don't get any further." Fae's father told her. "Make sure they know that we might need to evacuate." Fae looked back up at him, worry clouding her gaze. 

She nodded slowly, then turned back to the entrance to the outlook and ran into the cave. Once inside, she climbed to a high rock ledge with a view of most of the cave. She scampered to the edge of the ledge and let out a loud warning cry, the kind only used in desperate emergencies. 

This turned several heads in her direction, making her shiver, she hated being the center of attention, but that wasn't important now. She quickly explained the situation, which some were confused about, but quickly realized the danger once she finished. This brought up several remarks.

"They have fire?"

"Wait what?"

"Humans? The tiny pinkish mammals?"

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"It's too early for this."

"There isn't a back entrance, wouldn't the humans try to shoot us on our way out?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the last voice, the elder with the hole in his wing. He stared right at Fae, with his dark amber eyes piercing her with intensity. He continued.

"The humans can shoot us while we are in flight, I have wounds to prove that, and it sounds like its a big group, if a dragon can't scare them off." There were several murmurs of agreement. "And we have lived in this cave for centuries, long before humans were a danger, why should we leave?" He growled. More agreement. Fae shuffled nervously, her arm frills twitching. The older dragon didn't stop there.

"And what about all the dragons that can't fly? Like wounded elders, newly hatched dragons, and you?" He hissed. Fae looked down at her frills, not wings, not fins, just there, useless and in the way. Fae didn't have a good answer for that.

"W-we could, uh, run? I guess.." She mumbled uncertinally. "Well, younger dragons can be carried, so um, do that?" She fumbled with her fur nervously. The other dragons remained unconvinced. 

Right then, Fae's father burst through the entrance, several scorch marks along his arms, and large bleeding scratches.

"Run!" He yelled, out of breath, "The humans! Sharp.. fire... run.."


	3. In a happy home

An orange glow lit the entrance of the cave, illuminating the faces of the dragons. 

Many of the dragons took off into flight, fleeing out the outlook ledge, and others who couldn't fly climbed to the outlook, sloppily, but fast, and were lifted by various dragons down to the ground, from there they ran.

"Fae, come here." Her father told her. She hurried over to him, and he carried her out to the outlook.

The orange glow engulfed the cave behind them, as the last of the dragon started to fly out. The humans noticed the dragons leaving and there were loud noises Fae didn't understand. 

There was a loud whiz of something flying past Fae's ear. She looked down, the humans were shooting with their sharp sticks. It looked as if they were aiming for their wings and younger dragons. Fae looked around, worried, as the dragons around her began to wobble in flight, sinking lower toward the ground. 

No, no! Fae thought, Fly higher! She realized that the human's sharp sticks had made holes in their wings, making it difficult to fly.

Panic began setting in, her fur fluffing up. Engulfed in panic, Fae didn't notice the loud whiz quickly approaching, faster, faster, until the sharp stick came close enough to shoot right past her head, 

piercing her right eye and shooting into her father's wing. 

The panic increased, mixed with a sharp sting of pain, and worry clouded it all. She glanced up at her father, and his wing. Her right eye hurt immensely, but she managed to squeak a small question.

"Ar-re y-you alright-t?" Fae asked, barely managing to not pass out. Another sting of pain hit her, and she clutched her right eye, hissing. Her father didn't answer, her was too focused on not falling out of the sky. 

Another whiz, another hole appearing in her father's wing.

Again. This time it hit lower on his wing, where it could still be considered his arm.

They were falling, the air whipping into Fae's face, whistling in her ears. Her father managed to glide enough to land into some trees. 

The branches whacked them in the face on the way down, only making Fae's eye hurt more. They hit the ground with a thud, the leaves around them scattering. 

Orange glow started to light their surroundings, and the humans started to yell things she didn't understand. Her father looked at her, terror and worry in his eyes, the scratches on his arms bleeding onto the brown leaves.

"Run." Her father whispered, "Go to the island across the sea, they can help you."

"B-but, you.." She whimpered, her eye throbbing. "I can't even fly.."

"It's alright, swim, as far as you can, and a water dragon will help you." He assured her.

"How could you know that?" She asked.

"Just do it. Trust me, and hurry!" He insisted.

"Bu-"

"Go!"

Fae knew there was no use trying any longer, her father had already made up his mind. She looked at him again and ran into the forest, tripping over vines and getting her face smacked by branches, but she kept going. Fae could hear the humans chasing after her, that only made her run faster. 

She finally got to the beach, the humans shortly behind her. She started swimming, which worked, the humans stopped chasing her, but her legs began to get tired. Her eye was still throbbing with pain, and the water was freezing, she started to collapse, when something caught her, and that's when she heard a voice.

"Do you need help, little one?" The voice questioned.

"Other island...help...humans.." Fae squeaked.

"You want me to take you to the other island?" It asked.

"Please." Fae whispered,

"Well I suppose, you aren't too heavy, an-" Fae didn't hear the rest, she had passed out, do to pain, relief, and she was a bit tired from all the running around.


	4. I was a king I had a golden throne

It's too bright. Fae looked around, it was, for sure, daytime. One of her eyes was also obstructed by something, maybe seaweed, considering the green coloring. 

How did I get here? How long was I out? How far is home? Her mind flooded with questions. 

She tried to answer a few herself. 

Okay, I went across the ocean somehow, but I can barely swim-, oh, the water dragon, they also must have been the one who gave me the seaweed bandage. What's next, oh, okay I must have been out for a while, but a trip, even for a water dragon, should take days!

Fae carefully thought about this one for a while. 

Well what if there's a quicker route? What if there is a fish or plant that has a toxin that can knock a dragon out? What if I'm just on the same island, and she decided she probably couldn't take a dragon across the sea?

Fae got anxious for a second, and quickly shot up to check her surroundings. She was at a dip in the sand that blocked her from seeing the rest of the island, so for now, all around her was sand. Fae climbed over the small dip and examined the rest of the island. 

Trees, lots of them dotted the land across from the beach. They were jungle trees, not like the dark pine trees of her island. Her island did sport a few fruit trees though, but they were closely guarded by the humans, but some dragons still snuck in and ate the fruit.

I've had berries before, haven't I? I swear a few grow i-

Fae's thoughts were interrupted by a dark shadow looming over her, causing her to jump back with a small yelp. Without thinking, she dashed to the trees, hiding under the shade they provided. Fae almost shivered from the sudden change of temperature. She must've gotten used to the warmth of the sand.

Fae looked at the thing that caused the shadow, seeing a large brown and green dragon. The dragon landed on the sand with a soft thud, and started looking around. This gave Fae a better look at them. She looked at their wings, which confused her. 

This dragon had wings branching off from the elbow, not from the end of their talons, like most dragons she'd seen. The dragon shifted slightly and the sun hit their wings, showing off an array of eye-like patterns. The sight caused her to shudder.

The strange dragon's head turned in her direction, and they started moving towards her general area. She stayed still for a moment, hoping the dragon hadn't seen her, but a sudden moment of eye contact told her otherwise. She backed away slowly, unsure of whether or not this dragon was hostile.

This only caused the unfamiliar dragon to slightly pick up speed. Fae slowly transitioned into a slight jog as she went the opposite direction. She heard a slight rustle behind her and picked up speed.

Before long she was running through a forest again, but this time being chased by an unfamiliar dragon.


	5. Those days are gone

Fae glanced in front of her and saw a large tree with low hanging branches. Maybe her fur would blend into the bark.

Fae observed that the vines and layers of branches and leaves would not only hopefully hide her, but also be hard for the other dragon to fly through. In a moment of desperation, she shot up the tree. 

Fae had never climbed a tree before. The trees in the forest near her cave, while they were large, had too many small branches blocking the trunk to get a good grip on it, plus there were far too many pine needles. 

To Fae's surprise, she had climbed up rather quickly, despite her lack of practice, as wood was much softer and easier to get a good grip on than the stone walls of her cave home. She sped up the large trunk, almost losing her footing several times, and further propelling herself by jumping off larger branches and latching herself to the trunk.

After a few seconds of climbing the large tree she reached the top, well, rather close to the top. There were an intangle of branches and some deliberately placed moss that acted as a platform big enough to fit at least four young dragons, more or less. 

Fae steadied herself and warily looked down. The dragon had apparently seen her go up, as they were standing at the base of the tree looking upwards, but Fae wasn't sure. Then the dragon flew off in the opposite direction. 

He could have just lost interest, Fae thought, a bit shaken by the whole experience,

Or maybe he flew off to get reinforcements, or is flying around to come in from the top, or- Fae's thoughts were interrupted by a small squeak from behind her, causing Fae to quickly whip around and face the potential threat.

Fae was facing a small green and brown dragon that looked around her age. The small dragon was unmoving, her eyes wide with curiosity and fear, and her wings and tail tucked inward.

Fae examined the dragon. She was small, smaller than Fae, and she had those weird wings that looked almost identical to the other dragon's, with a similar eye like pattern in a berry-red shade. Leaf-like antenna rested on top of her head, along with leaf-like spines that continued down her spine and finished at her tail with a large leafy brush. Her scales were also a deep chestnut brown that matched the wood, fading into leaf green scales at the elbows and tail, along a few freckles of green along her snout. 

Fae looked at the dragon's eyes that were studying her intensely as she was just a second ago. 

The dragon suddenly fixed herself into a sitting position and stared right into Fae's own eyes, her antenna twitching slightly.


End file.
